S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts is a line of figures by Tamashii Nations, the collector's division of Bandai, that began in 2008. Information In 2015, it was announced that S.H. Figuarts would produce figures of the Ultraman franchise in 2016 to celebrate the series' 50th anniversary. This line has become vary popular among collectors due to the care and attention to detail, articulation and accuracy on the figures. Ultraman Figures '2016' Ultraman The first Ultra Series figure, Ultraman, was released in late July of 2016. The figure came with three pairs of interchangeable hands, two interchangeable color timers, and a Specium Ray effect. SH-Figuarts-Ultraman-003.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman1.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman2.jpg S.H. Figuarts Ultraman.jpg S.H._Figuarts_50th3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman6.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman5.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman7.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Box_Front.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Box_Side.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Box_Back.jpg Alien Baltan (First Generation) The second figure, Alien Baltan, was released in the middle of August. It came with no accessories. S.H. Figuarts Baltan1.jpg S.H. Figuarts Baltan.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Baltan2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Baltan3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_&_Baltan.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Baltan_Box_Front.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Baltan_Box_Back.jpg Ultraman (50th Anniversary Edition) For Ultraman's 50th anniversary, the Ultraman 50th Anniversary Edition set was released in late July. The set came with a reissue of the line's Ultraman figure and all of its original accessories, a road platform, two tan buildings, two brown buildings, two gray platforms, an Ultra Barrier effect, and a Baltan space craft. S.H._Figuarts_50th3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_50th2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_50th4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_50th5.jpg S.H._Figuarts_50th6.jpg S.H. Figuarts Ultraman 50th Anniversary Edition.jpg Zetton (1967) Based on the 1967 incarnation, Zetton was released in June of 2016. It came with a Final Beam effect that has two hands attached to it. The figure also came with an interchangeable hand accessory that has part of Ultraman's Specium Ray attached to the hand which can clip onto the Ultraman figure's Specium Ray effect piece. SH-Figuarts-Zetton-001.jpg S.H. Figuarts Zetton.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton5.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton6.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton7.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton_Box_Front.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zetton_Box_Back.jpg Zoffy The Zoffy figure was released in November of 2016. The figure came with two pairs of interchangeable hands, two interchangeable color timers, a Beta Capsule with a interchangeable hand to hold it, and a M87 Ray effect. It also came with an interchangeable head for the Ultraman figure to reenact the scene in episode 39 of Ultraman when Ultraman was defeated by Zetton. S.H._Figuarts_Zoffy1.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zoffy2.jpg S.H. Figuarts Zoffy.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zoffy3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman9.png S.H._Figuarts_Zoffy4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zoffy_Box_Front.jpg '2017' Ultraseven Figure Arts Ultraseven.jpg Alien Metron (1967) Modeled after the 1967 incarnation, Alien Metron was released in April of 2017. It came with a coffee table, a cigarette package and two cigarettes. S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron0.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron1.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron3.jpg S.H. Figuarts Alien Metron.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron5.png S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron_Box_Front.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron_Box_Side.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Metron_Box_Back.jpg Alien Baltan Shadow Clone Set SHF-Alien-Baltan-Clone-Set.jpg Alien Mefilas (1967) S.H. Figuarts Mephilas.jpg King Joe Figuarts King Joe.jpg Gomora (1967) Ultraman-SH-Figuarts-Gomora-001.jpg Ultraman-SH-Figuarts-Gomora-002.jpg Ultraman-SH-Figuarts-Gomora-003.jpg S.H. Figuarts Gomora.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_5.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_6.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_8.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_9.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_7.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_10.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_11.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_Box_Front.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Gomora_1967_Box_Back.jpg Ultraman Orb (Origin) S.H. Figuarts Orb1.jpg Ultraman Orb (Origin The First) S.H. Figuarts Orb2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler10.png Ultraman (Type A) SHF_Ultraman_Type_A.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_&_Baltan.jpg Dan Moroboshi S.H._Figuarts_Dan3.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts3.jpg Dada SHFA_Dada_(A).jpg SHFA_Dada_(B).jpg SHFA_Dada_©.jpg SHFA_Dada_(A)2.jpg Ultraman Orb (Spacium Zeperion) Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion is scheduled for release in December 2017. It will come with Sperion Ray effect and a Sperion Light Ring effect. S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion3.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion5.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion7.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion8.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion6.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion4.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion1.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion9.jpg '2018' Jugglus Juggler S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler12.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler2.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler3.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler5.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler4.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler6.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler7.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler8.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler9.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler10.png S.H._Figuarts_Jugglus_Juggler11.jpg Ultraman Geed (Primitive) The Ultraman Geed Primitive figure is scheduled for release in February 2018 and will come with Wrecking Burst effect. SHFA_Geed_Primitive1.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive2.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive3.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive4.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive5.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive6.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive7.png Ultraman_Geed_Primitive.jpg SHFA_Geed_Primitive8.jpg SHFAGeed.jpg Alien Guts (1968) Images of the Alien Guts figure were first seen in a Japanese magazine. It will be released in March 2018. Figuarts_Alien_Guts.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts5.png S.H._Figuarts_Alien_Guts.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts1.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts4.jpg SHFA_Guts_Seven_Effect.png SHFA_Alien_Guts3.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts6.png SHFA_Alien_Guts2.jpg SHFA_Alien_Guts7.png Alien Zarab (1966) SHFA_Alien_Zarab1.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Zarab.jpg SHFA_Alien_Zarab2.png SHFA_Alien_Zarab3.png SHFA_Alien_Zarab4.jpg SHFA_Alien_Zarab5.jpg SHFA_Alien_Zarab6.jpg SHFA_Alien_Zarab7.jpg SHFA_Alien_Zarab8.jpg Ultraman Orb (Thunder Breastar) S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar.jpg Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breaster.jpg Orb_Thunder_Breaster.jpg SHFA_Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar.jpg Ultraman Orb (Burnmite) S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Burnmite.png Ultraman_Orb_Burnmite.jpg Ultraman Orb (Hurricane Slash) Ultraman_Orb_Hurricane_Slash.jpg Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Tiga_(Multi-Type).jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Orb_Specium_Zeperion7.jpg S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Tiga1.jpg Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) S.H._Figuarts_Ultraman_Dyna_(Flash_Type).jpg Currently Unreleased Figures *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo See Also *Ultra-Act Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai